This invention relates to a product having a turf-like appearance. It also concerns a process for manufacturing such a product.
Man-made products having a turf-like appearance and which can withstand the abuse and punishment to which a playing field is subjected are in growing demand. A natural turf playing field for football, baseball, golf, soccer, and other outdoor games is difficult and costly to keep in functional and attractive condition. Bad weather, insects, frequent and severe use, in particular, contribute to rapid deterioration of natural turf playing fields. One of the most severely abused playing surfaces is a golf tee surface. In addition, the condition of the golf tee surface is intimately related to both the attainment of a suitable drive shot and to minimizing the injury to a player whose golf club impacts the tee surface in an undesirable manner.